


Affection Exhibit

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Jupiter - Fandom, Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Masashi had wanted Hizaki for a long time and now he has him he wants to show his conquest to the world, if only Hizaki could feel the same way.





	Affection Exhibit

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old fic I wanted to move over here. I don't write this pairing much, so it was kind of a nice surprise to find I had written them at all.

Masashi had waited in the shadows of Versailles for a long time, silently wanting Hizaki for himself. It had been wrong to lust after Kamijo's boyfriend but he couldn't help it. Hizaki was perfection, with his lightly tanned skin, hidden well beneath make up that gave it a more creamy white appearance, golden blond hair and dark eyes that usually sparkled with happiness even when the guitarist was tired. In a lot of ways Hizaki and Kamijo were a lot alike but that was what had spilt them apart in the end. Kamijo had needed a break and now he was gone, leaving Versailles to reform as Jupiter. He said he'd be back, that this was only temporary, but it was clear he was giving Hizaki space to recover from their breakup and only had intentions to come back to the band, not the guitarist.

Masashi knew he wasn't Kamijo, he was dark haired instead of blond, he was a follower not a leader, though he was dominant in his relationships. Hizaki couldn't possibly love him in the same way he had loved Kamijo but that hadn't stopped Masashi making a pass at the guitarist after a respectable month had passed since the break up. Surprisingly Hizaki had said yes, flattered to be wanted after being so casually dismissed and they had formed a relationship which was slightly more than friends with benefits but not as close as a couple. It was enough for Hizaki and Masashi had to accept what he had, despite wanting more. He wanted the world to know that he and Hizaki were together, though Hizaki wanted it to remain among just family and a few trusted friends.

Perhaps to compensate for this Masashi had become increasingly risky in where he choose to make love to Hizaki. Public bathrooms, hand jobs in the back of cars, quick and dangerous sessions on the tour bus, if there was a risk of being caught Masashi was making his moves on the guitarist but perhaps tonight was the biggest risk of all.

They were on the roof of a building with a partly glass roof. It only took someone to look up to see them but nobody did because they were busy dancing and laughing in the ballroom below. Hizaki had let Masashi lead him out of the party, clearly excited by such an obvious spot.

“We'll get caught for sure,” Hizaki giggled, slightly drunk as he stared down at the party below.

“Then they'll see the most beautiful couple in Japan, having the most amazing sex.” Masashi bragged.

“Masashi...” Hizaki whispered, clearly unsure but as the bassist wrapped his strong arms around him he forgot his protests and let the other kiss him. The guitarists now brown hair blew slightly in the wind and Masashi ran his fingers through it, loving every soft curl.

“I love you,” Masashi admitted and Hizaki blushed and looked away. Hizaki knew how much Masashi wanted him but it was hard to move on when Kamijo had meant so much to him. Perhaps one day he could tell Masashi he loved him but he wasn't quite their yet.

“And I care for you,” Hizaki replied, feeling bad but knowing Masashi would accept this, at least for awhile longer. Hizaki had always been honest about his intentions of keeping this relationship light and easy.

“I know,” Masashi replied, kissing Hizaki again and gently releasing the zip of Hizaki's dress. It only had to be creamy white and the roof wasn't entirely clean, so he was careful to lift it over Hizaki's head and put it safely on a chair that had been left up here. They were lucky the wind wasn't strong enough to move anything more than leaves and hair.

In nothing but a pair of lacy white pants and his knee high platform boots, Hizaki was gorgeous beyond words and Masashi ripped a hole in the white lace freeing the others penis which he stroked gently as he kissed Hizaki. The other was stripping him now, removing his fancy shirt and helping him out of his trousers and underpants quickly. Time was off the essence when you were in such a risky spot but Masashi was in no real rush, unlike Hizaki he wanted to be caught.

Masashi's clothes were tossed onto the chair, though they both kept there shoes on considering the location. Masashi lay a kiss on Hizaki's neck, kind of wishing he was a vampire so he could bite down and taste another part of his partner. He was human though and from his own cuts he knew blood just didn't taste nice, so he didn't bite down, instead moving around and gladly accepting the lube Hizaki had rescued from his clothes before.

He coated his length quickly and ripped Hizaki's pants again leaving nothing but rags wrapped around Hizaki's legs. The other would probably discard them later but Masashi didn't care and gently slid his way inside, knowing the other was prepared, having already stretching his lover in a toilet cubicle before they came up. Hizaki wanted this fast, so Masashi didn't mess around.

He slid his length into Hizaki, enjoying the moan that escaped the others lips. The other was good at being quiet when necessary but nobody was in earshot right now. He refused to be rough, so he took up a steady pace as one hand stroked Hizaki's length and the other gently ran over the others chest. As he leant against Hizaki, the other leant back and their bodies seemed to be perfectly balanced and in tune with one another. That was what he loved about Hizaki, everything was just so simple when they were together. Hizaki was open and honest, never playing mind games or keeping secrets and Masashi had done his best to be the same. Their intentions didn't match but they were both aware of this and continued the relationship anyway. Masashi was sure he'd keep Hizaki for a long time, the guitarist admitting he couldn't go back to Kamijo after the other had hurt him so badly.

Masashi came first, filling Hizaki and pulling out with a contented sigh. He remained behind his lover, holding him close as his hand finished Hizaki off. With a gentle kiss they pulled apart and Hizaki was quickly getting dressed. So they hadn't been caught out this time but perhaps it was better like this. What they had was special, unique and couldn't be replaced.

Masashi dressed himself too and they headed downstairs, not needing to talk as what was there to say? Actions always spoke louder than words anyway, which was why Masashi was so surprised when Hizaki linked his arm though his as they entered the ballroom. So Hizaki didn't love him yet, that was all right, because right now they had just become the prince and princess of the ball. People were staring at this unexpected couple but not everyone was surprised, from the bar Yuki gave Masashi a happy smile and on the dance floor Teru waved and encouraged the couple over to join him.

“Shall we, my Princess?” Masashi asked, finding Hizaki's smile the brightest of all.

“Why not, my Lord.” Hizaki replied, letting Masashi lead him through the surprised crowds. It wasn't a 'I love you' but in a way this was worth more, as Hizaki was publicly acknowledging that he had moved on from Kamijo, and for that Masashi was glad.

 


End file.
